


Just Look at those Stems

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy has an obsession with Neville's greenhouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Look at those Stems

**Title:** Just Look at those Stems  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Teddy Lupin/Pansy Parkinson  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** antholagnia: sexual arousal from smelling flowers  
 **Other Warnings:** student/teacher, age disparity, rough sex  
 **Word Count:** 1299   
**Summary/Description:** Pansy has an obsession with Neville's greenhouses.   
**Author's Notes:** Originally written for the September 2015 prompt of antholagnia at daily_deviant on Insane Journal. Thank you lunalovepotter for the beta! The title is from a line in Alice in Wonderland. While I hate JKR's new information, I went ahead and gave Teddy his Head Boy badge. The lollipop belongs solely to tamlane's version of Teddy in a story she wrote, and it made me such a puddle that I can never see him now without a sucker in his mouth. Damn girl, about undid me. So definitely giving naughty credit where naughty credit is due. (And if you aren't reading her stuff posted here, you don't know what you're missing.

 

Crossing the Hogwarts grounds, Professor Parkinson inched her way around the greenhouses. It was getting harder and harder to find any alone time here. That Nancy Boy Longbottom was one of those professors who took pride in his work and all that nonsense. He rarely left the greenhouses, even to come to dinner, and he was getting in the way of her private time. 

She'd only come out because she knew he was proctoring a detention with some Slytherins who'd found themselves in trouble for nicking food from the kitchens. Thank Merlin! She thought she'd never get some time in the greenhouses, and her body was humming with excitement. 

She made her way into Greenhouse 3, and the aroma of the flowers hit her as soon as she opened the door. It made her body tingle all at once, and she felt a pulse hit her groin, just as it always did. She was just inching up her robes, when she heard a faint whistling.

It was that bloody werewolf's kid. Teddy something or other. She'd heard he really liked the greenhouses, had some weird way with plants that Longbottom fancied. She had just enough time to straighten her robes and look professorly when he noticed her. 

"Professor Parkinson," he said, shifting a lollipop in his mouth from one cheek to the other, which was far sexier than it should have been. He was half her age after all. "I didn't know anyone was here."

 _Neither had she. Obviously._ Still, she tried to gather her composure. "Of course, you didn't. I'm under no obligation to tell students when I enter a building." She gave him a stern look and noted that his Head Boy's badge, affixed to his t-shirt, glinted in the sunlight streaming through the panes of glass.

"Um, okay." He picked up a cactus-like bush and walked away from her. "I was just doing some planting. Might I help you with something? Professor Longbottom's not here." 

"No, you may not," she stated firmly. But she couldn't help but notice the soil stains on his hands. The dirt beneath his fingernails. He'd been touching them. Her (as that's how she always thought of them) precious flowers. The ones who saw her with her guard down as she pleasured herself in the greenhouses every chance she got. 

He was distracting. It was impossible not to notice how well Teddy had filled out the past year. His white t-shirt had grown sweaty in the warmth of the building, and it clung to his well muscled, firm, young body. She was staring, and she just realised that he wasn't oblivious to the way her eyes coursed over his body. He was a feast to behold, for certain.

Teddy was wearing a devil-may-care, and I-know-what-you're-thinking smile, as he sucked seductively on the lollipop in his mouth. He took it from his lips and popped it back in. There was a loud crunch. "Sorry, I'm a biter," he said, and tossed aside the stick.

Pansy felt those words to her toes. Also he'd just littered Longbottom's precious, sacred ground which was only mildly rebellious, but somehow seemed terribly naughty at the moment. She could smell him, too. The musk of his sweat mingled with the flowers, and if she could only have touched herself, she would have come in a matter of seconds.

"You still haven't told me what you want." Teddy fingered a flower petal on a table to his right.

Pansy clinched her damp thighs together. Words would not come. She rarely found herself speechless, but she couldn't get sound out with Teddy's fingers stroking that flower. She could feel it. With every brush of his finger over a petal, it was like he was touching her very core. 

"No-nothing," she stammered. "I want nothing from you." 

"Really?" Teddy smirked. "Now, we both know that's not true, Professor." 

_Smarmy brat!_

"I mean, you wouldn't have left your deep, dark Potions classroom to come out here for _nothing_?" He swaggered, until he made a circle around her twice, making the world spin a little, and she near jumped when he leaned in from behind to whisper at her ear. "I'll help you, if you'll let me." 

_Sweet Merlin!_ He was as intoxicating as her precious flowers. Maybe even more so. She wanted nothing more than to be shoved over a table, to feel him push up her robes and to feel his hard body slam against her. His cock would be long. She knew it would. And despite his age, she had no doubt he'd know just how to use it. No clumsy groping, no misdirection. He'd know just where to touch her.

She was not going to last much longer. If she didn't touch herself soon, she might well explode. "I think-- I think you should leave." 

"Where would the fun be in that?" 

Maybe werewolves had some magic power she wasn't aware of. She probably should have paid better attention in Defence Against the Dark Arts back in school, but that hadn't seemed important at the time. It was clear he knew exactly what she was thinking. And since they were both thinking it-- No, he was a student. She shouldn't. 

Though she'd never followed the rules before... and he was delicious... and... and... and-- she grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in for a hard kiss, crashing her lips against his. 

"You're a fucking brat. You know that, right?" Her words were breathy against his damp skin. 

"You aren't the first to say it. Not even the first professor. Not even the first today." He smirked and grabbed her around the waist, setting her upon the nearest table. "At least you only played coy for a while. It's rather tedious otherwise. I don't particularly like to play mice and kneazle." 

"Shut up and fuck me, brat." 

"Bossy." He smirked and set her whole body afire. "I do like bossy women." 

The aroma of the flowers seemed to amplify a hundred times over when Teddy reached beneath her robes and ripped off her soaking knickers. He tossed them to the ground and shoved her robes around her waist and slid into her, long and slow. No lack of control with this one. No boyish fumblings. He'd done this plenty before. 

She grabbed his hand and led it to her clit, but he pulled away. He set both hands on either side of her on the table and set his rhythm. Anything else she wanted, she'd have to do for herself. He really was a brat. A selfish little brat. But somehow it made her want him all the more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and met him thrust for thrust. 

She pushed her hand between her legs and stroked her clit, hearing him growl deep in his throat, picking up his pace and nearly bouncing her off the table with the power of his thrusts. If she hadn't grabbed his shoulder for balance, she might have knocked off the prised begonia to her left. It would have been a tragedy. She'd always favoured that plant. 

"You should hurry," he said. "Unless you want Professor Longbottom as an audience. Though I suspect you _do_ like an audience." 

She smacked him hard across the face and rode him even harder. She felt his body stiffen as he came within her and followed him over soon after. Then she shoved him away from her.

She straightened her robes primly and started to walk away without speaking.

He wasn't having it. "Oh Professor, you forgot something." And with that deliciously dreadful smirk, he stuffed the tattered pieces of her knickers into the pocket of her robe.

She left without an ounce of dignity intact, but very well sated, indeed.


End file.
